1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorescent work lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorescent work lights which are relatively compact and portable and may thus be used to light a task or inspection area are well known. Conventional fluorescent work lights often include a handle component for gripping the light, a compact fluorescent lamp for providing illumination and a cover surrounding the lamp which is at least partially transparent. A conventional electrical cord having a plug for connection to an electrical outlet is used to connect the work light to a source of electrical current. A ballast, or "choke", is typically utilized to provide the proper voltage and current for the fluorescent lamp and may be placed in the handle or in a separate unit disposed along the cord at or near the plug.
The covers typically take the form of a generally tubular body having one open end attachable to the handle and an open distal end ("distal" being used to refer to the end opposite the handle) which is closed by an end piece. The end piece can be secured to the tubular body by adhesives, welding, threading, a spindle with screw and nut, and other means. A significant portion of the tubular body is usually transparent to thereby permit the light generated by the fluorescent lamp to be transmitted through the cover. Although the end pieces, or end caps, are most often opaque, it is also known to utilize covers having end pieces which permit at least some light to be transmitted through the end piece. The end pieces may also be formed as a lens to focus the light.
The fluorescent lamp disposed within the cover, although relatively compact, has a generally elongate shape. The projecting end of the lamp is often restrained within the cover by an insert, such as an O-ring or cushion, to prevent the lamp from being subjected to excessive inadvertent movement within the cover and the damage which can result therefrom.